gonefandomcom-20200225-history
Minor characters
This is a list of all the minor characters. Minor characters are characters that there is very little information about, too little to be worthy of an article of their own. The list is written in alphabetical order. Alice Alice is a minor character that makes an appearance in Lies, she is among the littles that Mary attempts to bring with her in the Big Jump. Alicia Alicia is a minor character that makes an appearance in Fear. She, alongside Leslie-Anne, works for Albert. He takes her to the island because he "likes her big breasts". He took her back in Light. Allison Allison is a minor character that appears in Hunger. She interacts with Orsay during her time at Coates Academy, at which she also is a student. It was said that she gathered up mushrooms and planned to eat them, but was beaten up by another kid, who stole the mushrooms, ate them, and then died from it. Alton Alton is a minor character that makes an appearance in Hunger. He is a guard in Edilio's Army, and has a brother named Dalton. It is stated that the two brothers look alike and that despite not being twins, they look as if they were the same age. Alpha Wong Alpha Wong is a minor character mentioned in Fear. She was a Coates student and Jaden's girlfriend. Amber Amber is a minor character that makes an appearance in Light. She is seen returning from a fishing trip with Quinn and a girl named Cathy. Annie Annie is a minor character that makes an appearance in Fear. She is seen at the docks with Elise, due to her being a part of Quinn's fishing team. Ashley Ashley is a young girl about 4 years of age. She lives in the daycare, often bothering Mary. She, like many of the prees in Lies, was caught in the chain started by Mary to drag them off of a cliff by the Clifftop Hotel. She was saved by Dekka, who used her power to catch all of the prees. Atria Atria is a minor character that makes an appearance in Fear. She tags along with Diana and Justin on their boat trip. Barry Barry is a minor character that makes an appearance in''Fear''. He is a Coates kid that Penny tests her powers on. Becca Becca is a minor character that makes an appearance in Fear. She, along with Terry, Philip and Darryl, acted out episodes of SpongeBob to entertain the citizens of Lake Tramonto. BeeBee BeeBee is a minor character mentioned in Plague. She and a girl named Summer looked after two littles named Harley and Janice. Ben Ben is a minor character that makes an appearance in Lies. He is on a fishing trip with Quinn and Elise, due to him being part of Quinn's fishing team. Benno Benno was a character who only appeared in Gone. He was supposed to poof later, but Benno's birth certificate was off by weeks so he poofed while he was asleep. Caine had left him in charge at Coates Academy at the time of his poof. Benno was a moof. His powers were unknown. In Hunger, Brianna mentions that out of Coates there were "No Caines, no Dianas, no Bennos and definitely no Drakes", hinting that Benno was a bully or a powerful moof. However, Drake refers to him as a coward. Big Goof Big Goof is a minor character that makes an appearance in Lies. He is seen on a fishing trip with Quinn and a girl named Katrina. He is a part of Quinn's fishing team. Blake Blake is a seven-year-old boy who works with Bonnie at the toilets in Lake Tramonto. He enjoys this work, especially as the hours are good and he can play in the sandpit. When Bonnie is killed, a terrified Blake disposes of her body. He is the first living person to see Little Pete's "hand of God". Bonnie Bonnie is a six-year-old girl who is introduced in Fear. She and her best friend, Blake, help build, clean, and monitor the toilets at Lake Tramonto. She does not mind this work and enjoys playing in the sandpit nearby the toilets with Blake. Her life is fairly carefree for a child in the FAYZ. Bonnie is the second child to be taken over by Little Pete. Little Pete is in a strange spirit-form and sees people inside the FAYZ as avatars of themselves. He reaches out to touch Bonnie's avatar, and mixes her DNA with that of a coyote, creating something that is "no longer Bonnie". She dies quickly as a result of this horrific transformation. Brady Brady is a minor character that makes an appearance in Hunger. She is one of the littles that attempted to run away to find her mother. Brooke Brooke is a minor character that makes an appearance in Gone. She was a Coates student. Cathy Cathy is a minor character and moof that makes an appearance in Light. She is seen returning form a fishing trip with Quinn and Amber, demonstrating her ability to manipulate water. Cassie Cassie is a minor character that makes an appearance in Gone, she is one of the Littles & Prees. Charlie Charlie was one of the boys who lived with Zil before the creation of the Human Crew. The only time he is mentioned in Hunger was when the fight between Zil and Hunter reached its climax. Chaz Chaz makes at least one appearance in Gone. He is an eight-grader from Coates Academy. He is known to be athletic-looking, with shoulder-length blond hair. Chaz also wears trendy glasses, as described by Sam. He is on Caine's side during the Thanksgiving battle, and the arrival of the Coates Students. Chris Chris is a Coates Student that appears Gone. He is seen with Panda and Quinn with a games console. Chunk Chunk was a Coates that appeared in Gone. He served Caine, who - when he wakes up from a coma - goes mad and slams him through a brick wall, killing him. He is mentioned in Hunger. When he was alive, Chunk was described as chubby and extremely annoying, telling everyone about the famous people he'd met, because his father was a talent agent. He got on everyone's nerves, to the point where Caine "threatened to hand him over to Drake" if he didn't shut up. In the end, Diana explains that Chunk "looked like roadkill" after being thrown through the wall. Collin Collin is a minor character mentioned in Hunger. He is one of the littles looked after by Mary. Consuela Consuela is a minor character that makes an appearance in Lies. She is part of Edilio's Army. D-Con D-Con is a minor character that makes an appearance in Lies. He appears doing miscellaneous things throughout the novel. Dalton Dalton is a minor character that makes an appearance in Hunger. He is a guard in Edilio's army along with his brother, Alton. Darryl Darryl, from Fear, is an actor who does scenes from SpongeBob Squarepants at Lake Tramonto with his friends. Darla (subject 1-02) Darla was a 9-year-old girl and moof that was mentioned in Plague. She was mentioned by Toto at the Air Force Base, where Toto said that Subject 1-02's room was covered in Hello Kitty stuff and her room was pink. Subject 1-02 was held in the Air Force Base with Toto because she had a mutant power to walk through any object. Subject 1-02 tried to escape to find her mum but was shot by a taser from a security guard when she was halfway through a wall. She then materialized into the wall and subsequently died. Her real name is Darla, but she is commonly referred to as subject 1-02. Diana Diana '''(not Diana Ladris) is a girl that Caine once took a boat trip with when his father was trying to get hired by her father. She had red hair and bulging eyes, and when she started hitting on him he turned her down. She started smoking pot and threatened to tell her father that Caine had made her smoke it if he rejected her, but he laughed and told her to go ahead, knowing she wouldn't. Dorian '''Dorian is a minor character that makes an appearance in Plague, he dies in the bug attack. Drake Merwin, Sr. Drake Merwin, Sr. is Drake's grandfather and appears in Light in an encounter with Connie Temple). It is revealed that he is also a sadist, similar to his grandson, when he talks about how he killed an North Vietnamese Army soldier and took pleasure out of doing it. He also brings up some important things about Drake's life before the FAYZ. Eduardo Eduardo appears briefly in Fear with Turbo. He witnesses the death of Terrel Jones. Elizabeth Elizabeth is one of Edilio's soldiers. She searches for a missing little named Marty in Lies. Elise Elise appears in Lies, Plague ''and ''Fear as part of the fishing team. She has good eyesight and constantly teases whoever's rowing. Eloise Eloise made a brief appearance in Gone, helping Mary and John at the daycare center. George Zellicoe George Zellicoe is the father of E.Z. and his brothers. He is introduced in Fear, as a spokesperson for the families (aka. "the survivors"). He is described by Connie Temple as once being an energetic, happy man, but a year after the beginning of the FAYZ, he has lost his energy and become depressed. Harley Harley is a minor character that makes an appearance in Plague. He and another little named Janice were left in care of two girls named Summer and BeeBee. Harry Harry was introduced in Hunger, living with his friends Zil, Hunter and Charlie. Soon all the roommates become jealous of Hunter's power because he is the only freak in their household and this causes friction between them. Zil accuses Hunter of stealing a piece of beef jerky that Zil had been hiding, and the argument becomes violent when Zil picks up a fire poker to attack Hunter. Hunter tries to defend himself by using his power of invisible heat waves on Zil. Right before Hunter is about to attack Zil, Harry jumps in between them and he gets hit instead, resulting in his death. Heather B. Heather B. is a minor character that is mentioned in Hunger. She is a guard in Edilio's Army. Heather Darby Heather Darby '''is the mother of Shade Darby and the wife of Martin Darby. She died when Gaia attacked the adults. Isabella '''Isabella is one of the littles from Gone. Jackson Jackson is another of the littles from Gone. He is attacked by a coyote. Jaden Jaden is a minor character in Fear. After he gets into a scuffle with Cigar, he is accidentally killed, Cigar is eventually punished for his, even though it was accidental. It was mentioned that he dated a girl named Alpha Wong. Jamilla Jamilla makes an appearance in Fear. She worked in the fields with Jonesie, and was the only one who witnessed his death. Janice Janice is a little from Plague. ''Along with Harley she was looked after by Summer and BeeBee. Jasmine '''Jasmines first appearance is in ''Lies. She is one of the few remaining people at Coates Academy. Jasmine presumably takes part in eating Panda after he crashes the car. She is in the dining hall and witnesses Caine's speech about an island paradise. Jasmine is one of the sixteen people to flee the school toward the burning town. Jasmine made her way across Perdido Beach with the others in Caine's posse. She had the luck to get into the speedboat as opposed to the Zodiac raft, the latter being sunk by Hank. Despite finally escaping with the possibility of salvation in the near future; Jasmine gives up on life. She stands and tumbles out of the boat and sinks beneath the water. She does not resurface. Jason Jason was a Coates student in Lies. After his boat was shot by Hank he was captured by Perdido Beach. Joe Junior Joe Junior is the druggie brother of Bug. He was likely named after his father and was older than Bug. He is mentioned in one of the few times Bug talks about his family. Joel Joel is a character that rescues Sam from the burning building with Edilio in Gone. Joey Joey is mentioned in Hunger, a few kids ask Lana if she can fix Joey's bruised knee. Jonas Jonas was in Edilio's army before cowarding out in Lies and later joining the army. Josh (Gone) Josh was a 15-year-old student at Perdido Beach School. He was in the same history class as Sam Temple before the FAYZ. Although he is only briefly mentioned, his abrupt disappearance gives further evidence that all adults and kids 15 years or older have disappeared. Josh (Hunger) Josh makes a brief appearance in Hunger. He is part of Edilio's Army, and tries to stop Caine and Drake despite being only ten. Julia Julia is a minor character that is seen with Zosia throughout the first three books. Karl Karl makes an appearance in Gone, he attended Perdido Beach School and was in seventh grade. K.B. K.B. was found dead on the beach in Lies with a bottle of vodka in his hand. Leonard Leonard is a minor character that is mentioned in Lies. He is mentioned as the possible missing kid, however it turns out to be Marty instead. Louise Louise is a former student of Coates Academy that has the responsibility of driving the SUV. She does this until Computer Jack takes over. She is described as a "skinny black girl." Lucas Lucas is part of Quinn's fishing team. He helps remove the concrete from Caine's hands in Fear. Manuela Manuela is a minor character that makes an appearance in Gone. She helps Mary and John around in the daycare. Matteo Matteo is a kid and photographer mentioned in Hunger. Marcie Marcie is a minor character that is mentioned in Plague, she and Roscoe both worked for Albert. Max Max makes an appearance in Lies, he is part of the Human Crew. Melissa Melissa is mentioned in Plague, she is one of the many victims of the Supernatural Death Cough. Michael Michael was a student in Astrid's AP math class. He was fifteen, and therefore poofed during the first poof. Astrid describes him as 'better than me' at mathematics, which must mean he is a very good student, but they were in the same class as Michael had dyslexia which held him back. Prior to the FAYZ they were having a lecture on polynomials. It is the disappearance of Michael and Jink, along with the adults, that first leads Astrid to make the connection between the disappearance and the age of fifteen. Mike Farmer Mike Farmer was a member of the Human Crew seen in Hunger ''guarding the power plant. Mike J. '''Mike J.' is a minor character that is mentioned in Hunger, he was a guard in Edilio's Army along with Heather B. Mohamed Kadeer Mohamed Kadeer is a secondary character that makes an appearance in Fear. He lives at Lake Tramonto with Sam and his roommates in the white houseboat. He is used for delivering messages to and from Albert and Sam. Mohamed is commonly referred to as "Mo". He is a Muslim, was originally a picker, is intelligent, and carries a pistol and a breadknife. It was revealed in Monster ''that Mohamed is dead. Mr. Bassem '''Mr. Bassem' is the father of Howard. According to Howard, his father often gave him a hard time, resulting in Howard's childhood being bad. Nip Nip was one of the coyotes who escorted Lana to the Gaiaphage, or as it is more recently known, the Gaiaphage. Nip was described as slightly kinder and cowardly, afraid to hurt Lana but looking for rank in the pack. Lana gets to Hermit Jim's Shack and promptly bashes his brains out with a bar of gold. Paint Paint was first mentioned in Lies. He was a normal boy with waist-length ratty brown hair that he enjoyed "huffing paint out of a sock". Paint and Tyrell was one of the few Coates kids that made it to sea with Caine in Lies. Paint was used as a test subject by Caine when testing for ways to get onto San Francisco de Sales Island. Paint was then left with Tyrell on the boat when Diana, Penny, Caine and Bug made it onto the island. It is unknown what happened to him and Tyrell. Pampers Pampers only appears in Lies both during Caine's meeting with the rest of his crew in the Academy's dining hall and when Caine reveals his intent to relocate to the San Francisco de Sales Island. While initially unconvinced by Caine's plan due to it being based on information provided by Bug (a fact that she openly points out, to which Caine explains that Bug is indeed an idiot), she eventually agrees to the plan. It is unknown what happened to her after this and wether or not she survived the FAYZ as she is mentioned only once. Paolo Paolo is a minor character that makes an appearance in Hunger, he goes along with Caine and another girl named Diana (not Diana Ladris) and he is a Coates student. Pat Pat is a minor character that makes an appearance in Fear on the toilet. She was a bystander to Bonnie's death, due to her being in the same place as her. Paul Paul is part of Quinn's fishing team. He helps remove the concrete from Caine's hands in Fear. Pedro Pedro is one of Mary's Littles. He appears in Hunger. Peter Peter is a normal boy who is only mentioned once in the series. He is said to have been a normal, 10-year-old boy within the FAYZ. In Fear, when Mary is telling about Little Pete, Peter is mentioned. Rachel, Cass and Colby Rachel, Cass and Colby are three sisters who only appear very briefly in Light. They are described by |Sam as "three regular kids who had never been important in the FAYZ." They appear very briefly, attempting to rescue Sam from Gaia by charging at her with tire irons and clubs. They are subsequently burnt to death by Gaia with Sam's power. These three characters were based on fans from Twitter who had asked Michael Grant to put them in the book. Raul Raul is a member of the Human Crew seen in Plague. Sandy Sandy is mentioned in Hunger, she and her roommate apparently had a feud with a boy named Tom O'Dell due to them accusing him of killing and eating their cat. Sarah Willetson Sarah Willetson is a minor character that makes an appearance. While testing out his powers, Duck sees that she is going out on a date with Hunter. Spartacus Spartacus is a minor character that makes an appearance in Light. He is one of the many people killed by Gaia (although technically he was killed by Sam), and is described as having long hair going down to his waist. Steve Steve was a member of Edilio's army. He participated in the battle for the nuclear power plant by standing guard outside with Dekka. Tabitha Tabitha is a minor character that appeared in Fear. She is a young girl from Perdido Beach, and was seen with Sanjit, Keira and Mason when they were chased by a pack of coyotes. She died, along with Keira and Mason. Tanner Donegal Tanner Donegal is the younger brother of Brittney and was killed in the first fight of the FAYZ. He was one of the children in Barbara's Day Care when it was attacked by Drake Merwin and the coyotes in Gone. He was used as an illusion for Brittney, by the Gaiaphage, to lure her and lower her willpower, so Drake could always be in full control. Brittney describes Tanner as an angel for God at first, but then as the only true angel of the Gaiaphage. Terrel Jones Terrel "Jonesie" Jones 'is a picker appearing in ''Fear. He is killed by Little Pete. Terry '''Terry is a boy mentioned in Fear. He, along with two other kids named Becca and Darryl, act out SpongeBob episodes to entertain other kids. Thuan Vong Thuan Vong was a nine-year-old Coates kid who defied Caine and had his hands encased in cement. All that is known about his appearance is that he was very thin. ;Gone Thuan was rescued by Sam, Astrid, Quinn, Lana, Edilio, and Little Pete along with a few other Coates kids. He didn't appear in the battle at the end of the book. ;Lies Thuan is likely the moof who was shot by Turk in the rampage. ;Light Sam thinks of Thuan when despairing over all the dead kids. This confirms that Thuan is indeed dead and that Sam believes he could have somehow saved him! ;Power Caine mentions that there is a kid at Coates that had the power to light up. This was originally thought to be Benno, but in Lies it was revealed that there was a boy who could glow. The only introduced person this could have been was Thuan. Tim Tim is a minor character that makes an appearance in Fear. Tom O'Dell Tom O'Dell is a minor character that is mentioned in Gone by Edilio Escobar who informs Sam Temple that the gun training is going well, but mentions that Tom nearly shot him. He is also mentioned in Hunger, he apparently had a feud with a girl named Sandy and her roommate due to her accusing him of killing their cat and eating it. Trent Trent is a minor character that makes an appearance in Lies. He is part of the Human Crew. Turbo Turbo makes an appearance in Fear. He is a vegetable picker. Tyrell Tyrell was one of the few people trusted by Caine. His only appearance is in Lies and he drove the motorboat to the island. Caine couldn't take all six of the Coates kids and so only took the moofs. Tyrell and Paint are presumably dead. Watcher Watcher makes an appearance in Plague, he is part of the Human Crew. Along with Lance and Turk, he attacked Albert to find his secret stash of supplies. It is said that he was the most likely to let Albert go away unharmed, but the older Turk and Lance shoot Albert again. Zadie Zadie is a minor character that makes an appearance in Lies. She is one the caretakers that help Mary at the daycare. Zoey Zoey is a minor character that makes an appearance in Plague, she is one of the victims of the bugs. Zosia Zosia is seen with Julia throughout the first three books. Category:Minor Characters